


Aisu Kurimu

by amater_asu



Series: Sail Sail Sail [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gino forever alone sobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/amater_asu
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch getting ice cream after a long, tiring, late-night practice.





	

An idol must not let their guard down.

Never.

Especially whenever they were outside the dorm, practice room, the van or just generally outdoors. Lelouch wasn't bothered by the fact that their faces attracted attention since visual was one of the most important factors in the industry—and the fact that his looks was the one that got them at the top today, it could be said that he was rather proud of it. If he could, he wanted the freedom to reveal his face wherever he went with or without Suzaku and the others.

But idol life wasn't that easy.

“Are they still here?” Lelouch whispered, glaring at Suzaku who had a palm over the top of his head.

The brunet was craning his neck to look over the car they were currently hiding behind. Lelouch had been trying to stop the palm on his head from pushing him further down or his face would hit the ground but unfortunately, it was to no avail. _Ugh, stupid Suzaku._

“No,” Suzaku's voice was distant. “I think it's safe, Lelouch,”

Finally. Suzaku's palm was off his head when the brunet crouched back down to lick one of the ice creams in Lelouch's hand—or _his_ ice cream to be exact. He opened his mouth to protest but the words died at the tip of his tongue when Suzaku snatched his wrist (the one with his own ice cream) and pulled him up to get out of their hiding spot behind the car.

“Who was it again who suggested to leave the masks and hats behind?” Lelouch murmured as he brough the ice cream to his lip to have a thorough lick before it melted all over his hand.

Suzaku visibly jolted, giving him a sheepish smile before did similar things as Lelouch did which made the dark-haired boy growled and pushed the ice cream against Suzaku's mouth. He laughed when there was ice cream on the brunet's nose. He had a half-mind to wipe it off but didn't do it. Instead, his hand hovered over the brunet's mouth as they kept walking towards the direction of their dorm—Suzaku licking his ice cream happily.

“Next time remind me to never let you suggest anything,” Lelouch heaved a breath.

“Does it mean we're going to another late-night dates like this?”

It wasn't the first time Suzaku's grin made his heart do a little flip-flop and he loved how familiar the feelings were. He didn't realize when Suzaku's face had gotten so dangerously close to his own or when the ice creams had been both snatched away from him. He also didn't realize the clicking sound of a shutter until the brunet leaned away to turn his head towards where the sound came from.

“S-S-S-Suzalulu is r-r-real,”

 _Oh,_ Lelouch thought to himself, _a shipper._

He was thankful that she wasn't with a group of her friends.

Lelouch turned his head just in time to see Suzaku put a finger to his lips. “Don't tell anyone, please,”

The fan's face was extremely red by the time they were done giving her their autographs. Fortunately, she didn't ask to take a picture or question further about what was about to happen just a moment ago. Lelouch was hoping she would really keep her promise of not sharing it to a group of her friends a.k.a _hard shippers of SuzaLulu_ because it would be a big problem. But when she showed them that she had deleted the pictures, he was convinced enough to let her go and continue their little trip to the dorm.

They ran the remaining distance to the dorm. It was cold and they were only wearing t-shirts and sweatpants from practice but they could care less. They probably wouldn't be able to experience the thrill of going out at two in the morning in the future.

“Do you still want your ice cream?” Suzaku said when they were back in the dorm.

“Of course,”

“Oops!”

Lelouch glared when Suzaku deliberately smacked what remained of his ice cream all over his mouth and nose.

“Suzaku, don't even th-”

Trust the idiot Suzaku to steal his breath away just with a kiss. It was sweet, literally because Suzaku's mouth tasted like a mix of vanilla and chocolate. And he didn't even like chocolate but he couldn't bring himself to stop. When they finally pulled away, Suzaku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him,

“Shall we continue where we left off?”

Lelouch rolled his eyes, “We just did, you idiot.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile,

 

Gino—who was just recently awoken by the noises they made—stood in the darkness of the living room and sighed jadedly.

 

“They're at it again, aren't they?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol poor gino


End file.
